


Once Upon a Time

by seira887



Category: Nanny McPhee (2005), Stardust (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seira887/pseuds/seira887





	Once Upon a Time

很久很久以前，有一個叫做風暴禁域的國家。風暴禁域的國王是個邪惡的人，他命令自己的七個兒子必須自相殘殺，能活到最後、並且獲得星星的力量的人，才有資格繼承王位。

年紀最輕的七王子賽普提莫，從小就在哥哥們充滿敵意的環境裡成長，因此養成了多疑、謹慎、冷酷的性格。他深具領袖魅力、劍術高強，擁有一批自己的人馬。

某天深夜，如火炬般閃耀的流星劃過夜空，地鳴震動、百獸奔竄，整片天空彷彿燃起熊熊烈火，七王子知道，傳說中的星星降落了。隔天密探回報，說在巨大的隕石坑底部逮到一個灰頭土臉的男人，很有可能就是星星的化身。

男人被帶回城堡，他堅持自己才不是什麼星星，他只是一個平凡人，叫做布朗，家裡還有七個孩子在等他回家，而 _他愛他們每一個_ 。賽普提莫當然不相信，決定到地牢親自審訊。

傳說中，星星只要感到快樂就會發出光芒，這是無法掩飾的證據。然而，面對一個縮在地牢角落裡瑟瑟發抖的星星，該如何讓他快樂？賽普提莫看著他因掙扎而大敞的領口，產生了某個邪惡的念頭。

實驗證明，過程中星星看起來似乎很快樂，但他就是不發光。是不是地牢環境太差了？賽普提莫把星星移到自己的寢宮，但星星還是黯淡無光，每天都吵著要回家見孩子。於是，賽普提莫答應他，他會去把他的孩子們接來團聚。

給出承諾，七王子便動身出發。然而，城堡裡藏著星星的風聲不知怎麼走漏了，一個同樣也在尋找星星的女巫化身為賽普提莫的模樣，進入寢宮，帶走布朗。消息傳到七王子耳裡，他立刻折返宮中，命占卜師搜尋女巫的方位後，便單槍匹馬再度出發去找他的星星。

在趕了三天三夜的路之後，賽普提莫終於攔住了女巫的馬車。

「我只為一件事，把我的星星還給我，」賽普提莫絲毫不畏懼地直視著面前的老太婆，接著他頓了頓，像是終於下定決心似地補了一句：「…… _拜託_ 。」

「星星？那個男人？你想要他？我從不知道風暴禁域的七王子會對別人低聲下氣，」女巫瞇起眼睛打量他，「可以，但你必須先答應我三個條件。」

賽普提莫腦筋轉了轉，他實在想不通這個老太婆想要什麼……難道是他的王國？但風暴禁域豈是一個瘋老太婆就能一手掌控的，這點他還有些把握。

「第一個條件，你必須告訴我星星的下落，我是說， _真正的星星_ 。」

賽普提莫想起他出發前獲得的新線報，說有人在夜晚的樹林裡目睹一道奇異炫目的光芒，方位是東北方，距離此地約五十哩。他深吸一口氣，照實說了。

「第二個條件，風暴禁域不可攔阻我尋找星星。」

賽普提莫也同意了。

「最後一個條件……」女巫慢吞吞地從背後的馬車車廂裡抓出一隻像團毛球的生物，「你必須親這隻兔子。」

賽普提莫看著這個滿臉皺紋還缺牙的老太婆，他幾乎不敢相信自己所聽到的。開什麼玩笑？！他瞪著兔子幾秒鐘，又抬頭看了看老太婆，一臉狐疑。

「如果你想要回你的星星――總之，這是你的說法，但我可不認為他是真正的星星――你就得親這隻兔子。」

賽普提莫覺得這是個惡劣的玩笑，她只是想看他照做這些愚蠢可笑的事尋開心。但現在的他別無選擇。如果他想要回布朗，只能照她的話做。他僵硬地點了點頭。

女巫把那隻看起來可憐兮兮的兔子放在手心，而牠嚇得動也不敢動。賽普提莫皺著眉頭湊上前去，忍受著那隻小動物身上散發的微微的體味，非常勉強地親了兔子的鼻頭。

什麼事都沒有發生。布朗沒有從馬車車廂走出來，更沒有從天而降，他的眼前依然只有老太婆和那隻髒兔子。

賽普提莫往後退開，心底有股怒火逐漸竄起。他真該在一開始就砍了這老太婆，重新占卜一次，把布朗找回來。

女巫哈哈大笑，一把將兔子擲向樹林邊的草叢。賽普提莫還來不及反應，老太婆的馬車就自動往前疾駛而去，只留下他一人呆愣在原地。

而草叢裡傳來窸窸簌簌的動靜。

賽普提莫毫不猶豫地拔出腰間佩劍，緩慢地接近草叢。在那樣變態的環境裡長大，他早就學會凡事謹慎。不夠小心的人，沒有爭奪王位的資格。

他用劍尖輕輕撥開有半個人高的草叢。原本他預期會是那隻兔子，或是被兔子吸引過來的什麼肉食猛獸，但他沒想到，倒伏在地打著哆嗦的居然是布朗，他的星星，而且一絲不掛。他反射性地蹲跪下來，解開斗篷包裹住眼前人，並將他密密實實拉進懷裡。

「啊嗯……唔……」布朗微弱地扭動了一下，勉強撐開眼皮，「……殿、殿下？」

賽普提莫擠出一個微笑，希望能起到安慰的作用，但布朗似乎抖得更厲害了。啊，他就知道自己笑起來比不笑還可怕，他不該笑的……

布朗雖然發著抖，但額頭卻布滿細細小小的汗珠，雙頰發紅，高熱的體溫更是透過斗篷不斷傳過來。

「你生病了。」賽普提莫有點擔心，正打算將他攔腰抱起、帶回皇宮找御醫診治，布朗卻掙脫斗篷的包裹，兩手死死勾住他的脖子，滾燙的身體更加貼近賽普提莫。

起初，賽普提莫不懂他想做什麼，直到他察覺布朗不自覺地挺動胯部在他身上摩蹭，並且半睜著濕漉漉的雙眼瞅著他。

他懂了。只是他仍然不解為什麼是現在、為什麼在這裡？

賽普提莫將他抱到一處隱密而柔軟的草地，而才剛被放下，布朗就焦躁地掙扎起來。賽普提莫掀開斗篷，毫不意外地發現他的星星已經準備好了：他變得極度敏感，稍一觸碰就會激起一陣戰慄，全身肌膚都泛著可口的粉紅色，唯一例外是下身頂端已經脹成暗紅，並且不知羞恥地開始流水。

賽普提莫掃視眼前這片風景，他舔舔嘴唇，還想再多看幾眼他美麗的星星。不料，下一秒他竟然被布朗撲倒在地。

不知哪來的狠勁，布朗一把掀翻賽普提莫跨坐上去，下身胡亂戳刺著對方的襠部。賽普提莫愣了一秒。這個舉動……怎麼看都像是一隻……發情的兔子！

布朗的動作顯然不得章法，但摩擦還是能帶來一定程度的快感；他想伸手撫慰自己好盡快到達頂峰，卻被賽普提莫一把攫住。

「不准用手，」似乎有些明白來龍去脈的七王子露出一抹壞笑。他扣住男人纖長的手指，好整以暇地欣賞他在自己身上難耐挺動。

被這樣撩著，賽普提莫褲襠底下也堅硬了起來。布朗憑藉著大腿和臀部出力來回磨蹭，顫顫危危，眼眶微紅好像就要哭出來。賽普提莫與他十指交扣，同時也支撐了他的一部份重量，這讓布朗除了下身傳來的酥麻快感外，還隱約感受到一股難以言說的親密。

無法自控地跨坐在王子身上扭腰碾磨性器，他心裡羞赧得不知如何是好，但偏偏脹得難受，非要這麼做才能好過些……他根本無法指望軟弱的意志力能讓自己停止動作。而賽普提莫直勾勾的眼神，更加強了他的羞恥與興奮。

就在王子鬆開交扣的雙手、突然改掐住他臀肉的瞬間，他倏地眼前一黑，喉頭發出尖銳短促的驚叫，接著精液便噴射而出，全身氣力用盡似地向後癱倒。

賽普提莫拉住了他。王子將他拉過來伏在自己胸膛上，一手梳理他蓬亂的棕髮，一手沿著光滑的背脊輕輕撫摸。賽普提莫的手指數著他的脊椎骨，一路往下滑到尾椎，順著微微汗濕的臀縫探入，來到那個只有自己享受過的、極樂天堂的入口。

不同於平時需要一番潤滑才能勉強進入，今天他的星星竟不可思議地潮濕火熱，而且不費吹灰之力便為他的三隻手指敞開。布朗的呼吸再度變得急促，他仍然趴著，但屁股卻不由自主微微搖晃起來；感受到指節被內壁肌肉緊裹吮吸，賽普提莫幾乎是迫不及待要抽出手指、換個東西試試看了。

他的手指離開布朗，這讓男人不太開心。布朗迷迷糊糊坐起身來，發出不滿的咕噥。

「想要什麼，你自己來。」賽普提莫揚起眉毛。

布朗先是緊咬下唇，彷彿在隱忍著什麼，過了一會兒，他便放棄掙扎，伸手解開賽普提莫的皮帶與褲頭的鈕釦。他怯生生但又滿懷期待地將手探入，握住王子蓄勢待發的慾望。

賽普提莫在被他溫暖的掌心握住時，又硬了幾分。他半躺在斗篷上，除了挺直的性器不安分地在布朗手中跳了跳以外，他的衣著依然整齊完好。

布朗喘著氣調整角度，但賽普提莫卻惡作劇似的移動自己的胯部，讓一心想騎上去卻老是對不準的布朗急出滿頭汗。賽普提莫看他一臉又快要哭出來的樣子，索性化被動為主動，雙手捏住男人柔軟的臀瓣將其分開，用性器渾圓的頂端在穴口輕輕打著圈，直到對方再也受不了而開始哼唧出聲、扭腰擺臀，他才滿意地按住臀肉，挺腰進入。

「啊唔……」被填滿的那刻，他的星星閉上雙眼，吐出美妙的嘆息。

他們就這樣在鋪著斗篷的林間草地野合起來。賽普提莫故意躺著不動，逼得布朗必須蹲跪著控制臀部的上下動作。臀部抬起時，他的星星會依依不捨地夾著他的堅挺，坐下時，則會不知饜足地全根吞入。

布朗的頭髮黏在汗濕的額頭上，賽普提莫伸手想幫他撥開，手指卻被男人抓了塞進嘴裡吸吮。七王子的表情有點驚訝，但更多的卻是讚賞。他喜歡看他的星星在做愛時瘋狂、迷亂、攻擊性十足的模樣，那反應了不同於外表、存在內心的堅韌。

布朗一下一下搖晃著臀部，感受王子火燙的寶劍在自己體內開疆闢土。雖然他不想承認，但他的確喜歡這種感覺，被征服，被修補，被……愛著。

然而，他的腿開始痠疼，速度也逐漸慢下來。賽普提莫注意到他的星星累了，於是他坐起來，讓布朗的手扶著他的肩，雙腿則圈住他的腰，兩人面對面相擁。賽普提莫挺動腰部，把自己勃發的慾望一次又一次送進男人體內。

現在的姿勢讓布朗幾乎無法使力，只能整個人掛在王子身上任他操幹。他眼神迷離地尋找著某樣東西，就像溺水的人亟需浮木、風浪中的船必須定錨一般。他吻上了賽普提莫的唇。

布朗主動吻自己，這還是第一次，賽普提莫竟有些受寵若驚。他很快便回吻，兩人舌尖追逐交纏，將那些不知該怎麼說出口的話與總是刻意壓抑的呻吟喘息，都融化在這個甜膩的深吻中。

他的星星喘不過氣來，推著他的胸膛示意要結束這個吻。賽普提莫從善如流，但他可沒放棄逗弄對方的機會。

「……你嚐起來就像胡蘿蔔。」

他的星星臉紅了，畢竟他被變成兔子的這幾天，確實吃了不少胡蘿蔔。賽普提莫遂乘勝追擊，他一邊抽插，一邊低頭含住男人胸前的凸起。

「――啊！」布朗被刺激得上半身後仰，卻更加把自己的胸脯送進賽普提莫口中。

賽普提莫舔吸著，甚至用牙齒輕輕地齧咬，直到那兩顆凸起變得像櫻桃一樣鮮紅欲滴，並且在胸前硬挺起來，彷彿向所有人宣告它們不容忽視的存在。這讓他的星星嗚嗚咽咽地哀鳴著，那聲音聽起來令人愉悅。

逗弄得夠了，賽普提莫終於肯把頭從布朗胸前抬起。他托住布朗的臀部，猛烈而有節奏地把自己送進去。就在他碾壓到某個神奇的地方時，他的星星再度顫抖著發出短促的尖叫聲，身體也愈來愈緊繃。

他見獵心喜地繼續朝那個位置衝刺，這使得布朗激動到眼泛淚光，指甲幾乎要穿透上衣的布料掐進他肉裡。然而，賽普提莫絲毫沒有要放過他的意思，恣意在他身上馳騁。

「那個老太婆的魔法應該要更徹底一點的……」賽普提莫每一次挺動都直插到底，他在男人耳邊喘著粗氣，「如果可以，我想要你幫我生一個、噢不、是 _一窩_ 繼承人……」

這次，布朗連耳根子都通紅了，而這連帶引發他體內浪潮般的痙攣，不住收縮的甬道夾得賽普提莫也逸出一連串難耐的低吼。高潮來得既快又猛，賽普提莫完全來不及抽出，就射在那個可能還受殘留魔法影響的秘密花園裡。

兩人在餘韻中相擁躺了一會兒，直到布朗身上的熱潮褪去、開始感到林子裡的涼意為止。賽普提莫讓他上馬、裹著斗篷，自己則跨坐在後方，用拉著韁繩的雙手牢牢圈住他的星星。他要帶他回家。

對賽普提莫來說，他就是真正的、能帶來幸福的星星。

而就像所有的童話故事一樣，從此以後，王子與他的星星過著幸福快樂的日子。

 

 

 

 


End file.
